Fireflies
by Account123moved
Summary: Ruwalk tells Alfeegi that he likes him and kisses him under the mistletoe... but Alfeegi is already in love with Reema and rejects Ruwalk. This causes Ruwalk to lose his memory and take his revenge on Reema... ALxRU, ALxRE
1. Mistletoe Kiss

"There's someone I like… very much." Ruwalk whispered. "What the hell are you talking about? Get back to your work." Alfeegi scowled as he dipped his quill into the black ink bottle. Ruwalk sighed and stared at the cold-hearted officer. Alfeegi didn't seem to be distracted by or care about this staring and went on with his work. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." Ruwalk finally got up, not being able to stand the tension. Alfeegi nodded but didn't even glance up.

Ruwalk shook his head as he stepped out of the room. "How the hell am I gonna tell him? All he cares about is his work…" He sighed and walked to the kitchen, pondering and whistling.

Alfeegi looked up. The sky was already painted black, as it was almost nearing midnight. He stretched his arms and yawned. "I can't believe this… I told his majesty to finish all his work before Christmas Eve, but there's still this big pile of paper work left… Hah…" He let out a huge sigh and stood up. "Oh well, It is Christmas… I should take it easy for just one day." He left for kitchen in thought of getting a bite to eat.

As the White Officer neared the kitchen, he noticed someone sitting against the wall in the hallway. "Ruwalk?" He called out, noting the reddish orange hair. The figure looked up at him and yawned. "Oh… Alfeegi…" He stood up. "Why are you sleeping out here? Go back to your room." He said. "I was waiting for you…" Ruwalk replied groggily. Alfeegi blinked and pointed at himself. "Me? Why?"

Ruwalk pointed up. Alfeegi followed his finger to the ceiling, where a clump of mistletoe was hanging. Alfeegi raised an eyebrow, not getting what Ruwalk was trying to say. "I… tried to… tell you… in the room… but…" Ruwalk staggered as he walked near Alfeegi. "Are you drunk?" Alfeegi realized as he noticed the blank gaze of Ruwalk's eyes. The Yellow Officer nodded slightly for an answer, and he fell on Alfeegi's shoulder. "You're not supposed to be drinking, Ruwalk. Here, I'll walk you back to your room." Alfeegi sighed and grabbed his arm.

"You would drink on a night like this…" Ruwalk whispered into Alfeegi's ear. Alfeegi felt Ruwalk's warm breath and gasped. The Yellow Officer pulled himself up, his face still drooping. "Ruwalk, you—" His eyes grew wide as Ruwalk's lips touched his own. "What the f--- are you doing!" Alfeegi screamed, pushing his friend onto the floor. "I like you… very much." Ruwalk replied before passing out on the floor.


	2. Confused

Ruwalk turned on his side. He could feel the warm sunlight on his back, and figured that the sun was already up high. "Urm..." He groaned and turned around. When he opened his eyes slightly, he could see the faint figure of Alfeegi sitting in the chair, nodding away in a deep slumber. Ruwalk thought back to what happened last night. He walked out of the room, went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer... After that was a blur.

"No, it's not... like that... Urm..." Alfeegi grumbled in his sleep, making Ruwalk jump. "What the... Alfeegi. Wake up." He shook Alfeegi's shoulder. "Hurm... hm?" Alfeegi yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" The Yellow Officer asked. "I dunno... Hahm..." Alfeegi yawned again and stretched out his arms. That's when Ruwalk noticed that Alfeegi was in a sleeveless shirt, not the usual green that he wears, but white. _His muscles are bigger than they looked in his normal clothing,_ Ruwalk thought. They stared at each other for a moment, until Alfeegi turned his head the other way, turning bright red.

Ruwalk rubbed his forehead. "What happened last night?" He asked, but Alfeegi quickly got up and left, slamming the door behind him. "Huh?" Ruwalk blinked. When he turned his head, he caught sight of a tray of breakfast on the side table.

Stopping in his tracks, Alfeegi slapped his forehead. "Oh, damn, I left my papers in Ruwalk's room." He looked back, but didn't dare to go face Ruwalk again. He paced around for a bit, then turned his head toward Ruwalk's room. He spotted the Yellow Officer walking his way. He panicked and looked around him. Tetheus was coming from the other way with a bunch of Dragon Fighters blocking the hallway. "Oh, crud..." Alfeegi had no choice but to stay right there and face Ruwalk.

"Oh, hey, Alfeegi!" Ruwalk waved and ran to him. Alfeegi let out a silent groan as Ruwalk linked his arm. "I remembered what happened last night," He said, grinning at his friend. Alfeegi smiled at him nervously and turned his head. "Ruwalk, Alfeegi, what are you doing?" Tetheus asked as he neared them. "Oh, nothing... You're doing a great job, keep it up!" Ruwalk shouted happily at the Dragon Fighters as they passed them.

Alfeegi shook his arm loose and walked away. "Oh, wait!" Ruwalk quickly caught up and linked his arm again. "Merry Christmas, 'Feegi." Ruwalk grinned and, once he was sure that Tetheus and the others were gone, gave the White Officer a small and quick kiss on the cheek. "What the hell! Stop it!" Alfeegi screamed angrily, furiously wiping his cheek. "I told you that I liked you, don't you remember? And we kissed under the mistletoe. I'm waiting for your answer, Alfeegi." Ruwalk whispered into Alfeegi's ear. As Ruwalk watched, Alfeegi's face turned red, riper than a very ripe apple. The Yellow Officer grabbed Alfeegi's arm as he tried to run away, and pinned him to the wall, forcing a kiss onto his lips. Alfeegi tried to fight him off but Ruwalk was unbelievably strong.

Ruwalk nipped at Alfeegi's neck, making Alfeegi struggle more. "St-stop it..." He seemed to be losing his energy very quickly. "Ruwalk... stop..." Alfeegi felt the muscles in his arm relax, and Ruwalk smiled. "There you go... that wasn't so hard, was it?" He said as he gave another kiss on the lips and finally forcing his tongue into his mouth. Alfeegi snapped. He kicked Ruwalk in the stomach and while he was down in pain, ran away.

The White Officer sat in the garden, underneath the back wall, with his chin touching his knees. He started to daze himself into deep thought.

_He kissed me... again... and his tongue... He tried to r— _"ARGH! What the hell am I thinking!" He scolded himself and looked up at the sky. _He didn't seem to be lying when he said that he liked me... but... I have Reema..._"And I'm straight, damnit!" He yelled out loud. _What would Lord Lykouleon say if he knew what Ruwalk was doing...? Oh, damn... what should I do... what the hell should I do?_


	3. Christmas Party

"I can't believe you're having a Christmas party while you have all this WORK to do!" Alfeegi yelled, pointing at the pile of paper that seemed to have gotten bigger than the last time. "Relax, Alfeegi. We all need a break sometime, and it's Christmas." Lykouleon explained as he stepped out of the room. "Oh, and you're supposed to have a date with you!" He quickly added in with a smirk and ran away. "Wha—Lord Lykouleon!"

When Alfeegi opened the door to go after him, he found Ruwalk standing there, grinning ear to ear. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" Alfeegi felt his face heat up. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm here to tell you that you're going to the party with me." He said without a change in his expression, and he left like that before Alfeegi could say anything.

Ruwalk called the White Dragon Officer as he saw him walking towards the Great Hall with papers in his arms, though wearing clothes more formal than other days. When he heard Ruwalk's voice, he started running. But the heavy papers slowed him down, and Ruwalk caught up and linked his arm. Unable to shake him off as that would make him drop the papers, he frowned as he walked in. "Ah!" Alfeegi yelled out. He had forgotten about the small wooden step and tripped. Papers flew everywhere and everyone's attention caught the two of them. Everything went quiet.

As all the papers fell, it revealed both Ruwalk and Alfeegi on the floor, Ruwalk shaking his head and Alfeegi quickly collecting all the papers. Ruwalk stood up. "This is a perfect time to tell me your answer, Alfeegi." He once again had a smirk on his face. "What?" Alfeegi looked up, with half of the papers in his arms. Ruwalk raised his eyebrow and stared at him. "Come on, Alfeegi. You can't live buried in work forever. You need time for l—"

"Shut the f--- up! God! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I have feelings for Reema, not you, you f---ing bastard! So just shut the f--- up and leave me alone!" With that outburst, Alfeegi ran out of the Great Hall. Ruwalk stood there, confused and dazed, also shocked at Alfeegi's words. Everyone stared at the door as it slammed, and turned their staring to their Yellow Officer. He was shaking. Finally, his eyes lost focus, his legs lost balance, and he fell. "Ruwalk…" Thatz stopped pigging out at the buffet table and knelt down beside him with Rune, only to find tears plipping onto the floor. Ruwalk blinked and wiped his eyes. "…?" He blinked again.


	4. Sign of Death

A few days passed since Alfeegi's sudden burst of anger against Ruwalk. Ruwalk was lying in the hospital bed, due to the apparentloss of memory he had gotten from the shock. This was well-known throughout the castle now and everyone was trying their best to help Ruwalk regain his memories, while Alfeegi sat in his room all day. He was regretting the fact that he had yelled at him, and with such harsh words. Nobody tried to speak with Alfeegi, at least not until he had appologized.

It was midnight, like the night when Ruwalk told Alfeegi his feelings. Alfeegi cleared his throat as he stood in front of Ruwalk's hospital bed. Ruwalk was under the covers. The White Officer, with shaky legs, sat down on the chair by the bed and gulped. "Er... Ruwalk? I'm... er..." He searched for words inside his mouth, but his tongue got all tangled up and he couldn't let it out. "I know what you're trying to say." Ruwalk said quietly, almost a whisper, still under the blankets. "But I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did to you." Alfeegi gulped again and shakily pulled the covers off, in thought of appologizing while looking at him in the eyes. To his amazement, and not a good one, Ruwalk looked up at him with a confused look on his face and a book open in front of him.

"Wha... Ruwalk, what... I... You... I'm trying to... and... what?" Alfeegi mumbled to himself. Ruwalk looked frightened now. "I-I was just reading a book, honest! I wasn't doing anything bad!" He trembled as he covered himself with the blankets. The White Officer felt someone creep up to him and sighed. "Reema..." He groaned. "It's okay, Alfeegi. He will be alright. But for the time being..." The former Yellow Officer looked out from the blanket shield when he thought he had heard another voice, a young girl's, and found Reema standing behind Alfeegi. He pointed at her. "W-who are you?" He asked.

Reema blinked. "You... can see me?" She said in a bit of a sad tone. Alfeegi couldn't help but hang his mouth open. He looked back at Reema. She was just as surprised. Of course, seeing Reema means that he would die soon... _but that can't be possible... can it? _Alfeegi thought to himself. Ruwalk stared blankly at the two. They stared back. Ruwalk would be dying soon, and he didn't know it.


	5. Struggle

**Ruwalk's POV**

As I stared at the pink-haired girl and Alfeegi, everything rushed back. Everything... Alfeegi had called her Reema. Reema... Alfeegi had loved Reema. No, he still loved her. She was standing between me and Alfeegi. She was ruining everything. Scenes of lost memories flashed in front of my eyes. I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. I had a bit of a headache but other than that I was feeling okay. "Reema..." I said under my breath. "Ruwalk?" Alfeegi tried to look into my eyes. "Reema..." I said again. The pink haired girl pointed at herself with eyes full of questions, and Alfeegi stared at me.

I felt rage. Rage, seeping through my veins from every point on my body, and burning my heart. I didn't know why, but it felt that way and I felt like I had to kill... No, the word **kill **was too weak. I needed to annihilate, destroy, to wipe the girl named Reema off of the face of this planet. And that still wouldn't have been enough. My arm moved on its own, and grabbed Reema's neck. My fingers started to squeeze. Alfeegi stood up, knocking over a chair, to pull me away. Reema was coughing violently, kicking and screaming, trying to breathe. "Ruwalk! Stop it! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!" He screamed. I felt warm water soaking my arm. Tears... Alfeegi was crying. _Stop... Stop it... Alfeegi's crying... stop it... _I told myself over and over many times, but I couldn't control my arm.

"Kill me." I managed to murmur softly. Alfeegi looked at me. "Kill me... I can't... control... my... se... l... f..." I felt my consciousness escaping, my energy drained, and everything blacked out.


	6. Regret

When Ruwalk woke up, he found himself still in the hospital bed. He would've thought that what happened last night with Alfeegi and Reema was a dream, if he hadn't found them asleep beside him, with a few drops of dried blood around them. He looked at his arm. Nothing was different. Except now he had his memory back, and he tried to kill the one Alfeegi loves. Loves. Hadn't Ruwalk loved Alfeegi a few days ago? He was baffled. He didn't know what to think, how he felt. He looked at the White Officer's face. It looked so calm. There were tear marks on his cheeks. _So it WAS real... _Ruwalk thought as he wiped Alfeegi's cheek with his index finger. Alfeegi twitched. Ruwalk quickly pulled his hand back and pretended to be asleep, facing Alfeegi and Reema.

The first thing Alfeegi did when he woke up was to waken Reema. Ruwalk watched from under the safety of the blankets. Reema awoke and started crying softly in Alfeegi's chest as she remembers the things that happened last night. Ruwalk felt something burn up in his chest painfully, but he gulped it down and kept watching. Alfeegi embraced her and waited until she calmed down, then gave her a kiss... _A kiss... _He thought. Ironically, there was a mistletoe hanging above them as the maids were too busy taking care of Ruwalk to take down the Christmas decorations. _A kiss... Mistletoe... _Ruwalk held back a tear. Alfeegi then went to wake Ruwalk, but his fingers stopped in the track. He shook his head and turned around and left. Holding hands with Reema.

The door shut after them. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Ruwalk let it all out, every single drop of tear that rested behind his heart, crying silently so that Alfeegi and Reema could not hear him. He had to give it up. Alfeegi was in love with Reema_. There's that stupid word again_... He thought to himself as he wiped his eyes. He heard boots clicking on the tiled floor just outside the door. The door opened and Lykouleon entered. "Ruwalk," He saw him sitting up and greeted. Ruwalk nodded back. "How are you feeling?" Ruwalk smiled nervouslyat Lykouleon. "I see." Lykouleon frowned as he sat near him. "Have you regained your memories?" Ruwalk nodded. "That's what I thought. You seem fine," He added, feeling Ruwalk's forehead, "But you should rest a bit longer, a day or two, perhaps." He smiled at Ruwalk as he left, and gently closed the door.

_Seem fine? How could I be fine... I... I tried to... kill... _Ruwalk blinked. What DID he try to do? He had grabbed Reema's neck and... and... He shook his head. "I should go appologize to Alfeegi." He said aloud. It echoed in the empty room and head. The Yellow Officer got out of his bed and got dressed. He noticed his dagger on the endtable. He picked it up and hid it in his chest pocket. Then he left to visit the White Officer.

* * *

**Pointless Babblings**

Sorry this chapter doesn't really have a point... er... I'll make the next chapter more interesting. Please R&R!


	7. Apologize

Ruwalk knocked on the wooden door. "'F-feegi, you there?" He said when there was no answer. No one seemed to be in the room and Ruwalk frowned. He heard footsteps and sawKaistern and Alfeegi approaching, obviously arguing about something. Ruwalk panicked and looked around, then shot into Alfeegi's room. As his heart pounded in his chest he put his ear to the door and listened.

"There's no time for a New Years' Party! There's even more work to finish than we did during Christmas!" Alfeegi yelled. "But the Christmas Party was a disaster, and you know it!" Kaistern's yell followed. "Urk..." Alfeegi gulped and took a minute to think of something to say. "Come on, I'm sure Lord Lykouleon would agree." Their voices got closer to where Ruwalk was standing. "Only 'cause he doesn't want to work!" Ruwalk felt the doorknob turn. "But that's how he always is. Besides, YOU could get a break, too. And Ruwalk might need some cheering up." He panicked again and jumped under the bed. The door opened. "Well, I guess we could all use a break... Especially Ruwalk... Fine, I'll tell the Dragon Lord." Alfeegi replied. "No, I will. You need to rest. You kinda look pale." Kaistern smiled and left. As Ruwalk watched from under the bed, Alfeegi sighed and sank into his chair. "Maybe I DO need to rest..." He said as he massaged his shoulders._Aparty, huh?_Ruwalk thought to himself, grinning.

Ruwalk watched for hours and finally Alfeegi fell asleep. When he did, Ruwalk crawled out and found a piece of paper and pen. **I need to talk to you. -Ruwalk- **He folded it carefully and put it in front of Alfeegi, on the desk. He opened the door quietly and left.

* * *

Cheerings and the popping of the corks could be heard from the Great Hall. The Castle was empty for everyone in the Dragon Clan was attending the "End of the Year" Party. Not even a patrollng guard was in sight. 

There were candles lit everywhere. Champagne was flying everywhere with the corks popping open. There was a huge cake in the middle of the room that Cernozura slaved over all day, with little figures of the five dual dragons (Light, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind) sitting on top. Soon all the food on the buffet table were gone, mostly thanks to Thatz, and there were merely minutes till midnight. Lykouleon gathered up everyone's attention and gave a short speech, and turned to count down. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." Alfeegi looked around. Ruwalk was no where to be seen, and he hasn't been around for the party. At least Alfeegi didn't see him at all. "3... 2... 1!" Everyone yelled "Happy New Year" around, and Lykouleon grabbed Raseleane and kissed her. The others (mostly all the maids and Dragon Fighters) also got together and shared a kiss as the lights dimmed. The rest of the clan cheered.

Alfeegi sighed and turned around awkwardly. He jumped when he saw Ruwalk standing right there. "Ruwalk, where were you? You left this note at..." Alfeegi trailed off as he saw the Yellow Officer get closer to him. "What are you doing?" He asked, backing off. Ruwalk grabbed his wrist. "Let go!" Alfeegi pushed him off as Ruwalk tried to give him another forced kiss. "Damn it, stop!" Alfeegi finally snapped... again, and pulled his arm away. He then quieted his voice as he saw everyone around them. "I'm sorry, Ruwalk," He whispered. "But I have Reema, and I already told you that." Ruwalk blinked, provoking the White Officer to get frustrated. "Look, Ruwalk, you should find someone your own... er..." Ruwalk blinked again. "But I like YOU." He said matter-of-factly. "You're not gonna give up, are you?" Ruwalk shook his head. Alfeegi groaned. "We are best friends. Nothing more. Clear?" Ruwalk blinked once more.

The lights were getting brighter. Alfeegi looked around. People were gathering around the cake. "Look, I have to go talk to Thatz. Stay here for a minute." He said and left Ruwalk standing. "Thatz! Don't eat it yet!" Ruwalk could hear Alfeegi yelling into the crowd. He sighed and sat down. Lykouleon started his speech once more, and at the end, started to cut the cake and hand it out to everyone. Ruwalk smiled as Thatz grinned from ear to ear as he got his plate. _Best friends... _Alfeegi's words rang in his head among the soft buzz of the crowd. He was nodding off to sleep when Alfeegi grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "I need to talk to you. Er... Outside." He added when Rath came over with a fork in his mouth, curious.

* * *

"Erm... I don't know how to put this..." Alfeegi started as he pulled Ruwalk into his room. Ruwalk sat down on the bed. "Um... I guess I should say sorry, first of all. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." Ruwalk stared at him blankly, and Alfeegi could catch a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He cleared his throat and started again. "And uh... You said you wanted to talk to me. I have something I have to discuss with you, as well." He then flicked his finger behind Ruwalk, and Reema appeared. Ruwalk blinked. "You... said you could see her?" Alfeegi asked. Ruwalk nodded slowly, soaking in his words, trying to understand them. Alfeegi sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "Reema... Er... What do we do...?" He said, looking up at the ceiling with one hand on his waist and the other over his eyes. "I suggest we tell him what's going on, first. And... then... We should talk to the Dragon Lord. He should know what to do." She said calmly. 

Alfeegi knelt down so that he was at Ruwalk's eye level. "Well..." He said, beginningthe painful story of death. Ruwalk had no change in his expression whatsoever. When he finished, Ruwalk was still staring into his eyes serenly. This made Alfeegi uneasy, making him look away. "I'm sorry, but we both... are going to be..." Ruwalk put his finger to Alfeegi's mouth. "Ruwalk?" Alfeegi looked at him and caught tears streaming down his face. "I don't care. I just wanna be with you... but... that girl... Reema... You're..." He looked down. "In love with her." Alfeegi finished the sentence for him and looked at Reema. Reema also looked sad, and felt helpless. "Let's go talk to Lord Lykouleon." The White Officer helped the Yellow Officer up and wiped his cheeks with a handkerchief. "He'll know what to do. I hope." He smiled and held both Ruwalk's and Reema's hand, and walked off to the Great Hall, where the Dragon Clan was feasting on the delicious cake without realizing Ruwalk and Alfeegi's absence.


	8. Reasons?

"We need to talk to you, sire." Alfeegi whispered. "Can't it wait? I'm eating cake." Alfeegi shook his head and looked at him seriously and sternly. "All right. Go wait in the library, I'll be right there." He said. Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and, unseen by the others, Reema, headed off to the library.

* * *

It was snowing outside, and it had piled up quite high. Alfeegi helped Ruwalk calm downand sat down beside him, and held open a book to calm himself.Reema stood behind Alfeegi. A few minutes later,Lykouleon entered quietly. He sat down across from the two officers. "What was it that you needed to tell me?" He asked, wiping off the frosting on his mouth. "Well, it's like this..." Alfeegi started the same story he had told to Ruwalk. 

When he had finished once again, Lykouleon seemed to be in a daze. "Lord Lykouleon..." Alfeegi called carefully. The Dragon Lord stood up. "What we will do," He ordered, "Is first of all, keep this from the others, especially from the Dragon Knights. Now, I don't know the reason for Ruwalk or you seeing this... Faerie of Death, especially since we are far from a demon attack and you two are both very healthy. But for now, I suggest you two rest and be guarded at all times." Alfeegi nodded slightly and helped Ruwalk up. Ruwalk stood up weakly and followed Alfeegi to his own bedroom.

* * *

While the ordered guards stood outside the walls of the two Dragon Officers' rooms, Alfeegi sat in Ruwalk's room and tucked him in his bed. "It's late, you should get some sleep." He said softly and turned off the lights.When the door opened and the guard let Alfeegi know that he had to leave, Alfeegi nodded and got up. "Thanks." Ruwalk whispered. Alfeegi smiled at him before he left, not knowing the horrible, painful plot Ruwalk had in his mind.


	9. Death

He took out his dagger he had been hiding. The sun was about to come up so he had to do this quickly. Quickly and silently. He unsheathed the dagger and put the blade to his wrist. The blade traveled down his wrist and forearm, and stopped. Blood poured out and dyed his sheets red. Wincing at the pain a bit, he did the same thing to his other wrist. He could see a puddle of blood forming around him, way too much to be absorbed by his bed. _I'm sorry, Alfeegi, but... I can't stand being alone... _Blood was now dripping onto the floor, making red stains on the white marble tiles. The plopping of the drops echoed. "Mr. Ruwalk?" One of the guards knocked. Ruwalk wanted to answer, wanted to tell him that he was okay and so they should not come in, but his voice didn't come out. He felt his strength draining and he remained leaning out from the side of his bed. The door opened after a few loud knocks, followed by yells.

"Oh, shit... Call Lord Lykouleon and Mr. Alfeegi! Hurry up!" One of the guards shouted, and lifted Ruwalk back up on the bed. "Oh, f..." The guards cursed as they saw the amount of blood on the bed and on the floor. Ruwalk was still breathing, cursing in his mind at how slowly he was dying. _I can't let Alfeegi see me like this... _He gathered up all his strength and sat up. "Mr. Ruwalk, you shouldn't... Wait!" They yelled as Ruwalk grabbed the dagger. "Let me be!" Ruwalk yelled as loud as he can, and stabbed himself in the chest. More blood spurted out and dotted the faces in the dark. A tiny trail of red liquid fell down his chin. "Tell Alfeegi... I'll... b-be... w...ai..." But before he could finish his sentence, he saw, in his blurry vision, a small pink-haired girl standing behind the guard. "I'm sorry, Ruwalk..." She said as she took his life. Ruwalk smiled for the last time before Alfeegi rushed in, cursing and yelling and shouting.

THE END

* * *

**Pointless Babblings**

Hey, that's it! The ending's a bit stupid... I haven't got any reviews since like, chapter 6... But anyways, I'm gonna go work on my other stories now. Thanks for reading Fireflies. Oh, and sorry for Ruwalk fans I made him die... I like Ruwalk too... T.T


	10. Authoress's Note

**Pointless Babblings**

Hey, Kiba (in the reviews) seemed sad that it ended too soon... with Ruwalk dying. So I decided if I get enough reviews, I'll write more to this. Let's say... 20 reviews, since I have 13 reviews for Fireflies. Thanks for all ur support, especially Kiba! n.n


End file.
